the missing jewel
by lmj303
Summary: A mysterious murder. A new source of help. Someone who you wouldn't think of as the villian. All of this-linked to how the jewel was stolen.
1. The mysterious murder

            Kagome and Inuyasha had finally collected all of the jewel shards and were last back in the village where they were greeted by a warm welcome. Kayko, a little village girl greeted Kagome with a bouquet of flowers.

            Kagome was in a very good mood, but was interrupted by Kaede talking. "Give forth the Shikon jewel" Kaede says to Kagome. Gladly, Kagome handed Kaede the jewel.

            Kaede says to the villagers, "Now all is safe because the jewel is finally returned and Naraku is dead." Kaede then left to her hut to go purify the jewel.

~*~

            Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome went for a walk. Kagome came to a high hill and spread out a blanket. Inuyasha and Kagome both sat down to watch a firework display that was set up to celebrate the return of the jewel and the death of Naraku.

~*~

            Right then, Kayko, went into Kaede's hut and saw Kaede was about to fall asleep. "Kayko," asked Kaede gently, "please wake me in five hours." Kayko nodded enthusiastically. 

~*~

            About an hour later Kagome said, "I'm a little tired. I think I'll go home for a little bit." Inuyasha helped her stand up. Kagome gasped when he pulled her and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked in the opposite direction. 

            After a couple moments of being shocked, Kagome muttered, "I think I'll just stay in the village." Inuyasha said, "I'll be back in around an hour." He then ran off. Kagome picked up the blanket and went back to Kaede's hut. When she got there she noticed everyone was asleep and she decided she couldn't sleep.

~*~

            It had been 5 hours since Kaede went to sleep and Kayko decided that she should go wake her. But to her horror, she discovered that Kaede was slashed to death. Kayko screamed and then broke down crying.

            Kagome was awoken by the scream and she saw a drowsy Inuyasha rubbing his eyes, as was she. Kagome and Inuyasha the rushed over to Kaede's hut and saw what happened.

            She was in utter shock but it would appear she never knew what happen. In the heat of the moment no one seemed to find Kayko, but then 2 minutes later she appeared. With an urgent voice, she quickly says, "Kagome the Shikon jewel is missing" "WHAT!?!" Kagome yelled as everyone shot worried glances at each other. Before Inuyasha knows it, He's gone to get Shippo, Sango, and Miroku and tells them what happened. Everyone then suits up and rides away on Kirara.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. Help! The shikon jewel stolen!

**The mysterious murder and the missing jewel chapter 2**

~ * ~

            Inuyasha has been vigilantly keeping watch for anything suspicious. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome however were sharing how they felt about the situation. Kagome said, "I sure hope Naraku isn't back." "Miroku, don't you think Kikyo could help?" asked Sango. "No, I doubt it," Said Kagome. As if it was shouted Inuyasha said, "Hey, why don't we ask Kikyo to help?" "Hell no!" Shouted Kagome, "Have you all gone crazy?"  Sango said, "Well, it couldn't hurt." "I say we go!" yelled Inuyasha.

            So Kirara went chasing after some nearby soul catchers. Finally, the gang found her in a nearby tree. She floated down, "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else. Congratulations on getting the jewel. Now give the jewel to me so I may destroy it, since my sister could not." "See Kikyo that's why we came to find you,"said Inuyasha. "Let me guess, the jewel was stolen." Everyone looked a little perplexed. Kikyo continued, "After you've guarded the jewel for years it becomes an every day thing." "Sooo…," Miroku drawled, "Will you help us?" "I can and I will, for the sake that the jewel is not used for evil."

            So now the gang and Kikyo began watching over Japan with both Kirara and Kikyo's soul catchers. Suddenly, Kagome spotted a suspicious glowing. They go in for a closer look and see it's the village girl, Kayko! She was holding the Shikon Jewel but, wait she had…red eyes? She then noticed their presence and shouted, "Stay back! I can not let you take my master's treasure!" Just then Sesshoumaru lurked out from the bushes.

            "Hello little brother," he said in a cold voice, but what's this! He's not alone. Apparently his new girl, an awful blooded youkai is with him. "Hi, I'm Asaru." Said the mysterious woman. At this point an older, more mature Rin accompanied by a disgruntled Jakken followed from the shadows. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sweetly said, "who are these strange people and what do they want with your jewel?" "Now run along, Rin, we don't need our little princess to get hurt." Commanded Sesshoumaru. "O~kay!!!" she squealed as she ran off with Jakken following her. "Okay, now listen here, Sesshoumaru, I need that jewel, so give it here." Ordered Inuyasha. 

"No, for I can't you see little brother because what my queen desires, my queen will have and you will not stop me." He answered. "You bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Now now dear brother, how will you kill me if my sword will not allow it?" "OOH! You –"  Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshoumaru continued talking, "Well if you're done, I'm afraid you must die." Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha with his poison claws. Inuyasha, not expecting to be attacked was knocked backwards. Miroku then released his wind tunnel.

~ * ~ 

To be continued…         


	3. Asaru a new foe

**The missing jewel chapter 3**

**~ * ~**

What? It seems that not only has Asaru blocked back, she's deflected the attack back at Miroku and the gang. A strong wind threatens them as they quickly take shelter inside an abandon. The wind stops, but above them is an amused Asaru is barring down them with a malicious smile. 

            Suddenly, you her eyes glowing a bright red and all of the gang and Kikyo begin to float from the well. "Sesshoumaru, my sweet, let them live for now for we must find father's tomb. There we will release the jewel's power and make ourselves eternal gods." Asaru says to the regal youkai. Asaru and Sesshoumaru float off, accompanied Rin, Kayko, and Jakken. "Nooo! Damn, you Sesshoumaru! Come back here!" yelled an injured Inuyasha. 

            Everyone floats down and once that happens Kikyo calmly strides over to Inuyasha. She lays her hands on his chest and the wounds instantly disappear. "You're fine now, but you must rest." She stated. "No, we have to get Sesshoumaru and Asaru." Inuyasha yelled to a calm Kikyo. He tried to get up and Kirara walked up to him and helped him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku help Inuyasha up on Kirara. They all climb up on the fire cats back on head back to the village. In a matter of minutes, they are back. 

            As they all start walking towards the hut, Kikyo remained behind saying she wasn't going to interfere anymore with their problems. They walked into the now empty hut. Everyone notices the place has been cleaned up and that Kaede's body was gone. 

Kirara walked in with a now sleeping hanyou. Kirara lay down as everyone got ready for bed.

            For two days straight Inuyasha was asleep. He finally awoke with a sleepy, "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome walked up to him and said, "It's okay Inuyasha. According to the villagers they haven't used the jewel yet." By the end of her sentence Inuyasha was up and ready to go. "Let's go!" he yelled to their other companions who were getting ready to leave. In minutes everyone was ready to leave.  


	4. Showdown!

**The missing jewel chapter 4 **

**~ * ~**

            Again the inu-gang was arriving at Sesshoumaru's residence in the west valley in a small family sized hut. In the corner, Sesshoumaru and Asaru (also Rin, Kayko, and Jakken) emerged from the hut. "Hello, little brother. Have you come for the jewel again." Sneered Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha (who was now obviously healed) charged at a smiling Sesshoumaru.

            Kagome sent a purity arrow while Sango sent Hiraikotsu at an unsuspecting Asaru. Both girls smiled when their weapons hit Asaru. A once calm Inuyasha, was now so enraged, he started transforming into a full youkai. As Sesshoumaru turned fully surprised, he didn't have enough time to block his brother. Inuyasha goes and uses Sankkotesso (iron reaver soul stealer) and Sesshoumaru is badly wounded. Sesshoumaru drops the jewel as he tries to stand up. A blood thirsty Inuyasha grabs the jewel right before it hits the ground and takes off before Sesshoumaru or Asaru has a chance to recover.

            The inu-gang (minus Inuyasha) gets on Kirara and rides away. Inuyasha, still in full youkai form, speeds away deep into the forest while Kirara can barely keep up to him, follows at top speed. Finally Inuyasha comes to a stop in a small clearing and Kirara lands moments after. Kagome rushes to calm Inuyasha down, is almost attacked by him, seconds before she yells 'sit'. He falls but his youkai blood is not controlled yet, so he rushes again to attack Kagome. Kagome yells 'sit' five times and when Inuyasha emerges from his dirt grave, he is back to his normal self. 

            He realizes that he had almost hurt Kagome and instantly runs to a crying Kagome. He hugs her, but Kagome shocked to learn that he is also crying too. He was actually crying.      


	5. Inuyasha's tears and wish

**The missing jewel chapter 5**

**~ * ~ **

Kagome embraced a hysterical Inuyasha who was saying loudly, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm never hurt you again. Now leave this horrible era and do not come back." "Inuyasha, I'll die before I leave this era and you forever," she soothingly whispered to him, "I love you, don't separate me from for you, please." There was a little bit more crying during the small pause. "I love you too and I'll never hurt you again." admitted Inuyasha.

            Sango went over and comforted Kagome while Miroku and Shippo went over to Inuyasha to do the same. Once everyone stopped crying and Inuyasha back to normal (almost) said, "Now we must take the jewel to Kikyo so she can destroy it." They, again ride on Kirara there. Kikyo asked Inuyasha, "What do you desire most before the jewels destroyed?" Inuyasha looks in deep thought before answering, "I wish Kagome would have no memory of what has happened." 

            "No!" Kagome shouted but it was drowned out by a blinding light and vanished. 

            * * * 

            The next morning Kagome awoke with a horrible headache, but she calmly got up. She then notices a note lying on her bedside table. It's from her mom.

_Dear Kagome,_

_        When you wake up get your school stuff ready and eat breakfast. Don't forget to eat breakfast and enjoy your day of school. See you after school._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Suddenly she was dressed and was at school, trying to clear her blurred memory of what's been happening. Nothing seems clear or even right to her for some reason, but her thoughts were interrupted by one of her friends. She then walks away with the thoughts previously in her head, gone.


	6. Inuyasha in Tokyo

**The missing jewel chapter 6**

**~ * ~    **

Kagome had just came in from school and made her self a cup of tea. She headed up to her room and opened the door. Seconds after opening the door, her cup falls from her hand in shock and breaks on the floor.

            A young boy with silver hair and dog ears was sleeping on her bed. The boy shot up from her bed from the sound the cup made when it broke. Kagome was about to scream when he dashed to her side and covered her mouth.

            "Please, don't scream. I promise I'll explain everything to you." He softly said. He let go of her mouth and looked at her sadly for a second. Without thinking, the name, "Inuyasha," tumbled from her lips and for a mysterious reason her memory of the time in the feudal era came back to her. 

            Several tears fell from her eyes as she remembered what he had done.  "Why did you try to make me forget?" she whispered. "I was trying to protect you!" he yelled. "Wait, how do you remember?" "I don't know." She murmured.

            Something clicked in Kagome's mind. "What do you mean you were trying to protect me!" she shouted at the thoroughly confused hanyou. "I love you and you just try to make me forget! Why?" "I-I…" he stammered. "You what? You wanted to help, right? Is this what you consider helping!" she cried harder as she yelled that at him. Inuyasha saw her crying harder and said, "Please, Kagome, don't cry." 

            "How could you?" she asked. "That's why I came back. I love you." he whispered to himself. "I know that, I remember. Let me guess you're with Kikyo now." She whispered. "No, it's not like that. She went when the jewel was destroyed." Kagome sniffled a little bit before adding sarcastically, "S~o sorry to hear that." Inuyasha growled at her for a second before stopping. "Why are you being so damn harsh?" he half growled half asked. "It's because you made me forget! Which, I still haven't the whole answer on _why_ that happened. I thought you loved me but if you did you wouldn't have pushed me away!"

            "I was trying to keep you protected!" he shouted at her, while trying to keep his patience at bay (Which, I might add, was failing terribly). "Well thanks I guess!" he shouted back at him. She sighed and said, "This is getting stupid." "I know." "This is in a strange way funny." Inuyasha grumbled something and Kagome looked up about to send a death glare, before she saw how he looked. 

            His ears were standing up totally straight and his gaze was locked on something other than her. His arms were crossed over his chest in an arrogant manner and his lower lip was sticking out a little bit, as if he were pouting. She started giggling at the sight, then burst out laughing. Well, you know how sometimes you look at a person yawning and then you yawn to as if it were contagious. That's how the laughter was. Once Inuyasha looked at her to see what she was laughing about, he started laughing to. 

            "Inuyasha, I forgive you. Now since we are over this fight, you wanna come to town with me?" she questioned. "What's a town?" was her reply. She lightly giggled to herself before answering him, "You'll see. But first we got to do something with your ears." "What's wrong with my ears?"  Kagome sighed and quickly walked out of the room. A minute or two later Kagome came back with a hat and a small bundle of clothing.

            "Here." She handed him the stuff and said, "Go put these clothes on." Inuyasha sniffed the hat and smelled it. He immediately caught the scent of chocolate and mud. That must be Souta's hat then. He picked up the clothes and sniffed them. He grimaced when he smelt something strange. He knew it was her grandpa's and he knew he didn't want to know what that smell was.

            He quickly put the clothes. Once he was done they walked outside and started heading towards downtown. Inuyasha had started running until Kagome reminded him that he should walk slower. They soon got into the city. Once they got past a couple crowds, Kagome pulled him into a bakery. Kagome looked around, but when she turned around, Inuyasha was stuffing his face with cake. "STOP!" she shouted. She ran over to him and dragged him away from the cakes.  "Stop, it Inuyasha." "Why?" came from the now full hanyou.

             "You gonna pay for that?" Came a heavy accent from behind them. Kagome turned around and met the sight of a lady glaring down at them. After a small discussion Kagome paid a price of $ 2,500 for the cakes. She quickly pulled the hanyou out of the bakery and dragged him down the street to an arcade.

            In the arcade Kagome immediately rushed them over to a Dance Dance Revolution game. Kagome started playing and Inuyasha tried to follow on they one next to her, but he got to confused. He soon got tired of it and was about to break it when the game screen flashed 'GAME OVER!' in bright letters. 

            "Now, I'm broke." Kagome said as they walked out of the arcade. After about an hour of battling the crowds and almost losing Inuyasha several times before they make it home. They go to her room as quiet as possible, because her mom was cooking and Souta was in his room. Inuyasha laid down on her bed while Kagome started doing her homework. After a while, Kagome heard a soft snore. She turned around and saw Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed. She quietly walked to her bed and whispered a quick, "Goodnight" before going back to her homework.


	7. Everything's back to normal

**The missing jewel chapter 7**

**~ * ~**

            Inuyasha was still asleep in Kagome's bed. He had been sleeping for three hours. Kagome had locked her door so no one would be able to come inside her room. Finally Kagome finished her home work and was really tired. She sat down and poked Inuyasha for five minutes before he woke up. "What?" he grumbled as he faced her. "Move." Was her simple command. "No." He turned back around and faced the wall. "I need sleep." He turned back facing her and grabbed her arm. He dragged her down to the bed so she was finally lying next to him.

            "Then sleep." She blushed at the close contact before turning off the light on her bedside table and going to sleep. 

            In the morning Kagome noticed Inuyasha was missing. When she sat up she noticed a note was beside her lamp. In very messy writing the words _went back down well were there. After getting everything ready for her trip back to the feudal era and getting dressed and washed she headed downstairs for breakfast._

            She watched, highly amused as her family spoke in hushed voices to each other over their breakfast. They finally took notice of her and her grandpa asked, "How long have you had demon connections?"  "Umm… it's a long story." "We have the time." Her mother said. "Well umm because of something he did you guys lost part of your memory. So I've known for a long time but you don't remember yet. Hopefully the effects will wear off soon or else I'm going to pull off both of his dog ears."  She mumbled the last part to herself. 

            "Well I got to go. BYEEE!!!" she called out as she ran to the well. As she jumped down the well she thought, _'Everything is back to normal now.'_

~ FIN~ 


End file.
